Separate Paths
by BlackWolfe
Summary: Katara leaves Aang at the altar for Zuko. Will Zuko take her back? Please R&R!
1. Her Courage, His Misunderstanding

**Zutara Prompt: Separate**

3rd person

Katara looked into the gray eyes of her finance with dread. They were standing on the altar in the middle of the ceremony. Aang looked happy though.

Katara subtly scanned the crowd for Zuko. She hadn't seen him before the ceremony, but maybe he slipped in unnoticed.

"_If he had, he wouldn't have been unnoticed because you would have noticed him." _She mentally chided.

His absence bothered her to no end. If he had been here that would mean that he was over her. That he was okay with them getting married. His absence spoke for his love.

"If anyone has reason for these two not to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Broke through Katara's train of thought.

"I object!" Katara yelled before she could think. "Aang you're a great guy, but we're just not meant to be."

Then she ran out of the church. Ignoring Aang's hurt expression and tears. Ignoring all the murmurs from the crowd.

She ran to the harbor and jumped on a ship. She paid them to take her to the fire nation.

Once they were there she quickly jumped out. Then she ran to the castle.

She was so close she could feel it. Jumping up the stairs that lead to the front door, she couldn't help but feel happy.

She was about to open the door when the guards crossed her path with their swords.

"I have to get in there." Katara told them.

"Sorry. King Zuko said that if you came around, we're not allowed to let you in." The guard on the right informed her.

Katara tried to fight the tears, but they still spilled over. "What?"

"He also said that he never wants to see you again. That you have hurt him to his very core." The left guard murmured.

Katara held a hand up to her mouth and sobbed harder. Then she ran from the castle. She had risked coming here for Zuko. She had left Aang at the altar for him. Heck, she was still in her wedding dress.

And Zuko wouldn't even let her talk to him. She worked her legs harder, all to get as far away from the castle as possible.

Zuko had watched her come up to the guards. He had watched her start to cry. He even watched her run away.

He was too high up to hear her. _Why was she crying though?_

He turned from the window. He loved Katara, but then she hurt him. He couldn't watch her anymore. If he did, he might be tempted to chase after her.


	2. Her Plan to Save Him

**This chapter is dedicated to b3llabee. Thank you for requesting this chapter.**

_"If you'd just realize what I just realized then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another. Just realize what I just realized, we'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each now." - Realize by Colbie Caillat-_

* * *

It seemed as if a dark cloud had settled not only over Zuko or the castle, but the whole fire nation. No one knew what happened to cause the King to become so sad and closed off. Depression moved through the streets like an incurable plague. If you listened hard enough, there were whispers of speculation among the commoners. The guards who turned Katara away knew the reason, but didn't wish to replay that moment in their heads. They were affected the most by the sadness, after Zuko.

Zuko just sat locked in his dark room all day. The only people allowed in were the maids that brought his food. He let them in, that doesn't mean he touched the food. All he did was sit and stare at something no one else could see. He didn't sleep or eat. All the staff in the castle was very worried about King Zuko.

They would all take their own lives if it would make him feel better. They knew they couldn't do that though. They had to stay to support him. He had just started talking to them when they brought him the food. They all knew that something very bad had happened to King Zuko.

Every night before bed they would all gather in the kitchen and talk about what they could do to cheer him up. They knew they didn't have to bother being quiet because King Zuko is far away, hopefully in a happier place.

Tonight was a particularly stormy night. Every other moment was filled with bright flashes of lightning or deafening booms of thunder. The rain was coming down so hard that everyone had to yell to be heard over the rain. Sitting close together in the yellow light of the candle, they started the _King Zuko Help_ meeting.

"What can we do for King Zuko?" The maid that brought him lunch called out.

"We could hold a grand ball." The jester suggested.

"No." The Royal Advisor responded. "That would make him even more withdrawn."

Then everyone was fighting to be heard. The crowd just became a dull roar of voices. No one person could be heard over the others. Unintentionally, in their anger they caused a mob, collapsing their nice, orderly circle.

The door clanged open with a loud _"SMACK" _as it hit the wall behind it. Everyone looked up in silent wonder to see who came in. In the door stood a drenched, shivering girl with a slender frame. In each hand she carried a suitcase.

"Who are you?" The Royal Advisor dared to asked.

"I'm the answer to your problems." The young girl responded.

She wasn't too young, just young in relation to the Royal Advisor who was about to celebrate his 85th birthday. The girl in question appeared to be about King Zuko's age. She had deep ocean blue eyes, thick wavy brown hair that stopped about mid-back, and tan skin. The girl stood unwavering and bold in front of them even though it looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Please," She pleaded. Everyone could hear desperation and something else they couldn't place. It was like longing but more intense on a negative scale. _Desperation. "_You have to let me help."

"What can you do?" All the staff asked at once, but not in unison.

Katara chewed on her lip as she decided how to answer. "I need to talk to Zuko. That's your only hope. I'm not willing to tell you know, but maybe at a later date."

Everyone looked at someone else. They all had the same questions in their eyes. _What can she possibly do? Who is she to King Zuko? Can we trust her? _Katara closed the door and just stood there as her fate, along with this nation's, was decided.

Finally the Royal Advisor stepped forward. "Fine. You're the only person that has a solution at the moment. We do accept you to tell us your story, if not now then later."

"Thank you." Katara uttered. She only hoped she could help these people and everyone else in the nation.

"What is your name child?" An elderly mistress asked.

"My name is Katara." Katara answered with a voice that would just be loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Godfrey, show Katara to her room." The Royal Advisor ordered the middle aged butler.

Godfrey only nodded in response and began walking. Katara weaved gingerly through the crowd. Then before her eyes, they parted for her. Each person she passed smiled at her. She smiled back at each person in the room. After a few steps she could hear the people behind her whispering.

Once she was out of the kitchen, she followed Godfrey up the stairs and into a dark room. He kindly lit a candle for her. He made sure she would be okay in the room.

"Breakfast is at 7." He informed her before he silently left the room.

Katara quickly changed into her pajamas and layed down even though she knew she wouldn't get any sleep. She only hoped she was up to the task ahead of her. When the guards had turned away she had run away from the castle, but not the fire nation. She had seen the depression spread among the commoners and decided to help. She alone had the power to make everything better for everyone.

_"Katara, you need to get some sleep. You have to help everyone." _She stared up at the ceiling wondering how she'll ever get to sleep.

Depression had kept her from sleeping since the guards didn't allow her in weeks ago. She turned so she was on the opposite side.

Then she was asleep before she knew it.

* * *

**I couldn't fit everything into this one chapter, so there will be more! How many more, I can't tell. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Her Determination, His Mistakes

**Sorry everyone that this is so late. I was having a mini block with this chapter and the fact that I had a humongous pile of constant homework didn't help either. All I had to do was read the reviews and I quickly got over my block. So, thank you everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Katara wakes up to golden light dripping through her window. She closes her eyes and attempts to get back to sleep. Next thing Katara knows, her body is shooting out of bed like a rocket. Her stomach grumbles loudly and she realizes that she has to hurry or she'll miss breakfast.

Katara walks across the freezing floor and slips on her dress. She stuffs her feet into her shoes and runs downstairs. Katara's halfway downstairs before she realizes why she's so cold. She runs all the way back up to my room and grabs her coat. I throw it on and run downstairs, taking three steps at a time.

As Katara runs into the kitchen, she trips over her feet and her face lands on freezing tiles. She instantly jumps up. Katara walks over to the group of chefs that are cooking breakfast.

"Where is everyone?" She asks the group.

They don't even pay attention to her. They are flying around the kitchen as they make breakfast. As Katara watched them, she realized it was like a dance. The way they weave around each other and toss in ingredients. It was so beautiful that Katara felt tears come to her eyes. They were doing what they love and they were oblivious to the world.

Than one of the maids came in to get the food. "Katara, everyone's worried that you aren't going to come to breakfast."

"Sorry." Katara blushes. "I got lost."

The maid smiles at Katara. "That's okay. We all got lost on our first day." She grabs the food and places it on her shoulder. "I'm Chou by the way, sweetie."

Katara nods and files away her name. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the dining room. Come on." Chou motions with her free hand for Katara to follow her.

Katara falls into step behind Chou. They turn the corner and Katara feels her breath leave her. The sun shines through the prettiest chandelier Katara has ever seen which casts rainbows on the wall. The walls are painted a golden yellow and the floor had flower designs in the wood. She notices that there were two empty chairs at the head and tail.

"Whose chairs are those?" She asks as she points to the empty chairs.

"That," The Royal Advisor points to the head. "Is Zuko's chair while that," He points to the tail. "Is the future queen's chair."

Katara pouts a little. "Where will I sit?"

"You can sit in the Queen's chair." The Royal Advisor gets up and pulls out the chair for her. "We'd rather no one touch Zuko's chair, as no one wants to stain it in his absence."

"Of course." Katara nodded as she sat down. She smiled around at everyone. Even the chairs feel nice.

Breakfast was soon presented. It was a delectable breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, hash browns, and toast. Katara felt her mouth water as she looked around; everything looked so yummy. She ended up taking a little of each food, just so she could have a taste of everything.

After everyone was done, the Royal Advisor turned to her. "Now young lady, may we ask what your plan is?"

Katara quickly swallows and nods. "Of course. I need to get close to him without him realizing it's me at first. Any suggestions?"

"Only the maids are allowed in to bring him his meals." Chou tells her. "He usually just sits in the dark, moping."

Katara stands up, ready to do what she's come to do, but nervous at the same time. "Can I take him his breakfast?"

"Of course sweetie." She stands up as well and walks over to the door that leads to the kitchen. "We need to change your outfit though."

Katara walks behind Chou, back into the kitchen. She can feel the hope in the Royal Staff rising and it makes her only more nervous. They get to the kitchen and Katara stops and looked around. "What are we doing in here?"

"Come on sweetie." Chou calls from a hallway that leads off from the kitchen. It's smaller than most hallways in the castle. Katara quickly runs after Chou who had gotten so ahead.

With each room they passed, Katara casts a curious gaze into the room to try and figure out what it is. "Where are we?"

"These are the kitchen staff's rooms. It's so we don't have to walk so far in the morning." Chou smiles and it lights up her whole face. "Isn't Zuko so smart?"

Katara nods. "He is. Why are we going down here?"

Chou turns into the room on the right side at the very end. There is a bed up against the wall, a low-lying lamp, and a small window near the ceiling.

Chou expertly avoids the lamp and walks over to the closet. Inside was maid outfit upon maid outfit. Some are simpler, some are white, some have the longest sleeves that Katara has ever seen.

"How did you get so many maid outfits?" Katara is impressed, to say the least. She walks over to the closet in awe and hits her head on the lamp. "OW!"

Chou turns. "Oh sweetie." She leads Katara to the bed and sits her down. "Are you okay?"

Katara nods, holding her head. "Yes."

"Trust me. You won't do that again." She stands up and returns to the closet.

She looks at the outfits and then turns to Katara, as if measuring her up. Back and forth. Back and forth.

She pulls out a simple white dress and tosses it at her. Turning back to the closet, she just stares. "Which apron do you want?"

"I don't want to overdo it. Maybe something simple?" Never in Katara's wildest dreams had she thought she would be serving Zuko. Sure, there was a time when she would have done anything for him, but then they grew apart and she found Aang. Looking back, she still didn't know how they had almost been married. Now, she was back to doing anything for Zuko.

Chou nods and throws her a simple, white apron. "Hurry up and change. I'll meet you back in the kitchen." She turns and leaves, closing the door behind her.

Katara pulls on the dress and takes a minute to get used to the feeling. She pulls on the apron and puts the two white bows in her hair that Chou had given her while she was thinking of Zuko. After a moment of hesitation, she takes off her mother's necklace and set it on the nightstand by the bed.

With a determined look on her face, she turns and walks out of the room.

_I am ready._

* * *

**Please review! They get rid of my writers block and keep me motivated! ^_^ I love you all! Until next time!**


End file.
